This Is For Choosing Marcie
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CRESCENDO  .  This one-shot starts off at Marcie's party when Nora finds Patch's spare key in her room. Her anger gets the better of her and Nora's determined to make both Marcie and Patch pay for what they've done. Please read :D


**A/N: SPOILERS FOR CRESCENDO**

**I haven't read past this point in the story yet but **

**I'm really starting to get ticked off by Patch.**

**So I hope you like it :D**

**Its starts off pg 224 at Crescendo (Marcie's party)**

**Whatever is in italics + bold is what's in the book, normal writing it in mine.**

**

* * *

NORA'S POV**

_**I climbed the stairs. There was a bathroom with tile floors and crown molding at the top. I moved down the hall to my left, passing what looked like a guest bedroom, and an exercise room equipped with a treadmill and elliptical. I backtracked, this time taking the hall to the right. The first door was cracked, and I peeked inside. The room's colour scheme was a frothy pink- pink walls, pink drapes, and a pink duvet with pink throw pillows. The closet had spewed itself onto the bed, floor, and other furniture surfaces. Several photographs, blown to poster size, were tackled to the walls, and were all of Marcie posing seductively in her Razorbills cheerleading uniform. I experienced a mild rush of nausea, then saw Patch's ball cap on the dresser. Shutting myself in the room, I rolled the bill of the cap, lying on the dresser, was a single car key. It was a spare, but it had a Jeep tag. Patch had given Marcie a spare key to his Jeep. **_

That's when I broke. I snatched the spare key and stalked out of Marcie room. But before leaving, I noticed a lighter on the dresser as well and snatched it up. The diary that I originally went in to find was at the back of my mind.

I've had enough and now I was going to finally act.

My walkie-talkie crackled and Vee's voice came through it but I ignored it. I went down the staircase and found her sitting on the bottom step. She was eyeing a dog that was a Doberman pinscher. I would have been concerned but I felt too numb.

"Let's go," I growled. Vee jumped up and grabbed my arm, never taking her eyes off Marcie's dog.

"Do me a favor?" I asked once we were near the front door.

Her eyes lifted to mine and her brow furrowed once she noticed something was up.

"You okay? Did you get the diary?"

"No. But I have something better in mind," I said dully and held up the spare key.

Vee lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"This is a spare key to Patch's Jeep. Found it in her room," I said, narrowing my eyes as I searched the room for Patch.

Vee finally got it and shook her head. "Babe, I know you're upset, but this isn't like you," she tried to reason with me.

I looked at her. "Can you picture Rixon with Marcie?"

She shook her head quickly. "No. Never. He wouldn't do that to me."

I found him. He was leaning against a wall completely opposite from where I stood.

Our eyes met and I knew he knew that something was up.

I nodded to Vee, never taking my eyes off his.

"That's exactly how I felt before he left me for her," I said.

Patch's eyes narrowed but I turned away. I looked at Vee.

"Go home. I'll text you about everything later."

I started out off the house with Vee hot in pursuit. Near a garden at the front was a medium sized can that had FUEL written on it. Some jocks are probably making a bonfire. That gave me an even better idea. I stole it and found it was on half full but that wasn't an inconvenience. It should be enough.

"I know you hate Patch at the moment, Nora. But you're not going to feel any better about the situation if you do this," she called frantically.

Ignoring her, I stalked towards his Jeep and went for the driver's side. I thrust the key in and unlocked the door. I placed the fuel can on the passenger seat. I jumped in the seat, slammed the door shut, turned the Jeep on and gassed it down the road. Patch would have heard the sound of his car and he'd be rushing out of her house by now.

I floored it down the street until I was a safe way from her house. An estate without a house on it came into view and I parked the Jeep a hundred feet away from the road. The estate was huge and quiet. Perfect.

Killing the engine, I opened the door and kicked it shut at hard as I could. Running to the passenger's side, I opened the door and grabbed the can. I placed it down on the ground, and shoved the lighter in my pocket. Closing the door, I went to the backseat and found was I was looking for. A steel baseball bat. Patch always kept it in here just in case for emergencies.

Grabbing it, I closed the door and got onto of the Jeep's roof. Bat swung over my head, I faced the windscreen below.

"This is for choosing Marcie," I said through my gritted teeth and brought the bat down as hard as I could. The glass exploded and glass splitters went everywhere.

Swinging the bat over my head again, I looked at the damage I've done.

Wow, that felt good. I chuckled breathlessly. One by one I smashed the windows of Patch's Jeep. I got off the roof and started to smash the doors.

I stepped back and with a satisfied grin I went for the fuel. I grabbed the spare key and put it in my pocket before splashing the inside of the car with the fuel. After splashing some on the bonnet and on the roof, the fuel eventually ran out. I walked around twenty paces with the lighter. I turned my back on the Jeep and took a deep breath.

I'll miss you buddy.

Before I threw the lighter a shadow moved across the field. I sucked in a shocked gasp as Patch walked towards me. We were not even ten paced away. Never did he take his eyes off me.

We stood there like that for a while before he finally spoke.

"I saw the whole thing," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I blinked back the tears as I stared at him hard.

"And you didn't even think to stop me?" I challenged.

But I already knew the answer. He couldn't because he was too overwhelmed that I would go to this much trouble to destroy his Jeep.

He kept his gaze steady on me.

"And what do you think this will achieve, Nora? By destroying my Jeep? You except me to come running back to you now?" he demanded, taking a step towards me. I held the lighter up and clicked it so a small flame lit up. It was a warning for Patch.

He stood where he was, eying the lighter.

"Can we just talk about this?" he reasoned.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm done with letting you destroy my heart. Or what's left of it."

Never looking away from Patch, I threw the lighter behind me and heard it clank on the bonnet. I made my way towards Patch just as his Jeep exploded. The bonnet flew off and landed with a loud thud a few hundred feet away from me on my right. I didn't have to look behind me to know that bits of piece of the Jeep would be everywhere.

The impact the explosion sent through my body left me shivering.

I stopped right in front of Patch and retrieved the spare key. I dropped it at his feet and looked at him directly.

I leaned in and crushed my lips against his roughly. His seemed surprised, but as he started to kiss me back I pulled away.

Tears made their way down my face as I took a step back.

"That's the last kiss that you'll ever get from me. From this moment onwards I have decided that it would be best if you just went our separate ways and never talk to each other again. Because I can't bear it, Patch. You know I don't want to loose you. You know that when I walk away from you today I will still love you. You may not love me, but I just wanted you to know that. I also wanted you to know that the love I have for you will slowly turn into hate. It's already started, as you can see," I gestured towards the Jeep lying in pieces behind me.

Turning back to Patch, I found that he had stepped closer to me. So close that we almost touched. But I didn't let that phase me. Instead I continued.

"You broke my heart, Patch. And now you've paid the price."

"Was it really necessary to kill the Jeep?" he said.

I shrugged. "You can get another one. You're good at that. Money appearing out of no where-"

"You know how I get my money," he growled.

"And the Jeep? Face it, Patch, the owner wouldn't have risked his Jeep."

"Then how did I get it?" he challenged.

"I don't know, you tell me," I retorted.

We stood there face to face, breathing hard and on the verge to rip each other's heads off.

I needed to go and leave him for good but not without getting this out first.

I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"You'll get what you deserved, you know? Think Marcie loves you? If you think that than you're dumber than I thought. Just remember one thing Patch. No one will love you like I did."

And then I left. I walked pasted him and stalked back to the pathway and headed back in the direction of Marcie's house. A group of drunk school mates were lounged on the grass, drinking red wine.

I went up to one of the girls and held out my hand for her cup.

"Hey, give us some of that," I said, giving her a drunk-looking smile. She handed it over to me greedily.

"Drink till you drop sisterrrrrrrr!" she encouraged.

"Thanks," I winked at her then walked up to the front steps of the house. Marcie was there at the entrance, talking to a friend of hers, when she saw me come up from behind.

She sneered and shooed the friend away.

"Wanna re-enter? It'll cost you," she smiled sweetly.

She made me sick.

"This is something for you to remember me by," I said sincerely and threw the red wine at her outfit. She screeched and looked down at her outfit.

"You bitch!" she cried.

I shrugged and smiled with mischief.

"Au revoir, Marcie," I said and blew her a kiss before running down the steps.

"I'll get you for this, Grey!" she yelled, but I laughed along the way down the pathway.

I hope Patch realizes what an idiot he was for leaving me for her. But sadly, and this happens in a lot of cases, when he finally wakes up, it'll be too late.

It is already too late.

I walked down the path, never looking back.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've read the book now. I know it seems odd because of what I said before, but now I'm cool with Patch. Well sort of hehe. I wrote the one-shot before finishing it, and now that I've read it, I decided to mention that I finished it. God, I talk a lot hahaha**

**I didn't want to post this because I don't really like it but who knows. Maybe some of you will like it :)**

**Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
